An Elegy
by Mnemosyne's Elegy
Summary: An introspective piece about Meryet's remembrances of friends long gone and thoughts about the situation she and the Pharaoh find themselves in. It is a short tribute to the Memory Arc characters from ancient Egypt, but also raises a few thought provoking points about the struggles of being a spirit in a world where you don't belong, where everyone you once knew is dead.


**Note: This is an introspective piece from the POV of my main OC. I suggest reading her chapter in my "story" OC Character Sketches before reading this if you want some background information, but it is not necessary. The first half of the piece is focused on the characters we met in the Memory Arc from ancient Egypt and the second half is more introspective thought provoking (in other words, the second half is better, so don't give up halfway through). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**{Meryet}**_

_Some days it is not so bad. Some days I can almost pretend like I belong here, in this time, in this place. I can forget about the past and focus on the present. I can laugh and joke with Mira and her friends._

_Some days it gets bad. I remember. I remember too much. What is worse I wonder, forgetting or remembering? The Pharaoh is frustrated by his inability to remember the past, and I sympathize with him. For all the times I have wished to forget, I know that I need to remember, however painful. But oh, there have definitely been times when I wished that I could not remember._

_Because when I remember, I have to mourn you all over again. All of you. I miss you all so much._

_Mahad…Always ready to lend a hand. You taught me how to control the powerful magic within me, always fighting to break free. You taught many mages, I suppose, but I remember you best for how you took me under your wing. And how you sacrificed yourself to protect the Pharaoh. Sealed away in a tablet in combination with your ka. The Pharaoh cannot remember you, but when he plays your card, the Dark Magician, he sometimes gets a strange look on his face, as if he could almost recall something. You are his favorite and most trusted card. Perhaps he does not remember why this is so, but your bond stretches beyond the reaches of time._

_Mana…Always cheerful and energetic. You were always trying to make sure that everyone had a good time. You made us laugh, and lifted our spirits. You were always a good friend, and I miss your company terribly at times. I always knew that you would one day be a great mage, just like you wanted. I do not know what happened to you after my soul was sealed in that cursed mirror, but I am sure that you became a powerful magician. And I see you in your ka, the Dark Magician Girl. The Pharaoh likes your card as well, even if he is not quite sure why. You still battle often by his side. And every time I see that card, I see you._

_Seth…Sometimes arrogant, but always noble. I did not always agree with your methods, but you always meant well, in your own way. I saw you soften, towards the end. I am glad that the Pharaoh passed the crown to you before he trapped himself in the Puzzle. I am sure that you were a just ruler. I know I hurt you, and I apologize. My heart always belonged to the Pharaoh, even when I knew that I could never have him. Accepting your offer of marriage would have been unfair to you. I am sorry about Kisara as well. You always had the worst luck in women. You have a present day counterpart, you know. His name is Seto Kaiba. He reminds me of you, although he is far more arrogant and cold. I know that he will come around though, just like you. I will try to help him, for your sake._

_Isis…Always watching our backs. Your Millennium Necklace placed a great burden on you. I know it pained you to see the future at times. I believe that I understood you better than the others. They saw your ability as a gift, but I know that it came with a price. After all, my mirror often shows me glimpses of the future, and I know that it is not all fun and games. You have a present day counterpart as well. Her name is Ishizu Ishtar, and she also bears the Millennium Necklace. She comes from a line of tomb keepers that has guarded the Pharaoh's secrets for centuries. I pity her and her brother sometimes. They sacrificed a lot for our cause. Just like you. Your bravery allowed us to defeat Zorc._

_My parents…Always cold and ambitious. We never got along, and you hurt me deeply, but sometimes I miss even you. My self-destructive side, I suppose. I wonder if you changed, after I died. If you mourned for me, or even missed me at all. I do not know. I never knew what to think of you. You tried to make me betray the Pharaoh, and that is the one thing I am not sure I can forgive. But I know that you were hurting too, and the one thing I still feel as if I must apologize for is my failure to protect Chensit when she needed me most. I know that you blamed me for her death. I cannot blame you for that. I still blame myself as well. I know that she was your favorite. You had great plans for her, but I think you would have been disappointed. She was too strong to be brainwashed by you. But she did not deserve to die, and I apologize again._

_Chensit…Always so loving and kind. I miss you the most, I think. You were my everything, and I failed you. I am sure that you forgave me long ago, but I never forgave myself. I wish that it had been me who was bitten by that serpent instead of you, but I also know that that is a foolish way to think. What happened, happened. But I still have regrets, and I still mourn you. But you know, I have met someone in this world who reminds me of you. Her name is Mira, and she is my host. I share her body, and sometimes her mind. Just like you, she is selfless and caring, but also knows how to have fun and make others feel comfortable. If you had had a chance to grow up, I think that you would have been a lot like her. Sometimes I feel bad that I think of her as another sister, but you know that I am not replacing you. You both hold a special place in my heart._

_And the Pharaoh…Always brave and selfless. I know that you still reside with me in this new world, but I also know that it is not the same. I mourn for the Pharaoh I knew, although I take comfort in your continued presence. You were always so self-sacrificing… I wish that you did not have to trap our souls for five millennia and erase your memories in order to save our people. I know that you suffered greatly. Suffered as much as I did. I wish that there had been a way for me to carry the burden on my own so that you could have lived out the rest of your life and then rested in peace in the afterlife, but no such way existed. I apologize. You are not the same person now as you were then, although you are very similar. It pains me that you cannot even remember who I am, but we will make new memories together. And Pharaoh, I will remember for you._

_All the others…Many people gave their lives in the fight to save Egypt, and countless others have died since. I wish to honor you all. Even though I did not know most of you, you suffered as well. I hope that the afterlife is being kind to you. You may be forgotten to history, and I may not know even your names, but your sacrifices have not gone unnoticed. Rest in peace._

_And you know, sometimes I wonder if you all feel the same way about the Pharaoh and I. Do you pity us, mourn us, because we are dead but not dead, trapped in a strange world and time? Do you grieve because we spent five millennia trapped in darkness and then awoke only to realize that our work was far from over? Do you miss us and hope that we can rest soon? Even as I make an elegy to you, the ones long gone, do you make an elegy to us, the ones left behind? I do not know. There is much that I do not know._

_I used to think I knew a lot. I used to think that I knew who I was. But now I am not so sure. When I finally return to you, will you even recognize me? I am not the same person I once was. I do not know who I am anymore. I used to belong with you, in your world. Our world. But after so much time spent in darkness, so much time spent in this new world with new people, I do not feel as if I belong in the past anymore. I do not belong here either, which raises the question: where do I belong? Do I belong anywhere anymore? I have been seeking eternal rest for so long, but I am no longer sure if it is everything I made it out to be. Everything it should have been._

_So perhaps I am not just writing an elegy to you, my friends, but to myself as well. Even as I grieve for you, I mourn the Pharaoh and I. For what could have, should have, been, but never was. But at the same time knowing that I would not change anything, not really. I would not trade the time spent with my new friends, not even if it meant that I would not have to have been locked away in that mirror. I love them too much, just I love you._

_An elegy for the departed, an elegy for those left behind._


End file.
